


Global

by bellygunnr



Series: forever is a long time [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Dreams, Grey Area - Freeform, M/M, Pining, steamy dreams, unofficial relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: To protect the world from devastation, and to break the heart.





	Global

_Heated breath ghosts over X’s exposed skin, interspersed between feathery kisses and gentle nips. His head whirls with the mounting sensations– so much, too much, he hardly notices the strong hands exploring the network of circuitry crawling through his torso. Sparks and jolts of pleasure sweep his frame, carrying him into a bliss-_

_**ALERT!! ALERT!! MISSION START IN THIRTY MINUTES.** _

Ah, but it was only a dream, shattered by the shrill scream of his own internal alarm clock, chased away by the soft beep of his recharger as it opened up. Cold air flooded the capsule and wreathed him in harsh reality. He was alone. And he had work to do.

With a great reluctance, he pushes himself up, recharger humming beneath him. His armor was scattered across the floor- his own negligence or something worse, he couldn’t guess. Last night was a harsh blur of alcohol and self-pity. Without Zero, he felt cold. But maybe Zero felt cold too, Hunting in Italy as he was.

Was Italy cold?

He pondered this as he gathered up his armor, rubbing out the insides before refitting it. His core thumped as the fuel lines connected, feeding power to dormant systems. How long had it been…?

Ten minutes. His head pounded.

Zero wasn’t due back for another month, or until he located his target.

Alas.

It was pathetic, really, how rapidly he descended into a depression. He imagined it was exactly like the dilemmas in human romance novels– lovers are separated, through death or circumstance, and one or both pine madly for the other. But he and Zero weren’t in love, were they…? Could Reploids love?

… _Yes, of course they could_ , a little voice snapped.  _What else have you been fighting for?_

“Ah, X, you’ve been redirected to a different mission. A sector in Europe has requested backup, so the 17th is moving out,” someone slashes through his thoughts. “X?”

“What? Oh, yes, alright. When is that? Right now…?”

“Yes. Get a move on, the others are waiting for you.”

Wasn’t Italy in Europe…?


End file.
